1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to mobile device interactivity. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of three-dimensional (3D) environments to enhance the interactivity of mobile devices.
2. Discussion
Conventional smart phones may have screens (e.g., displays) that are small relative to the content being displayed on the screen. For example, a typical desktop environment can include several windows, which may be difficult to view on a typical smart phone. While some solutions may have been developed in order to accommodate for the relatively small screen size, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, conventional techniques to panning across displayed images may require finger “swipes” on the part of the user, wherein the fingers of the user can occlude the content on the screen. Similarly, zooming into and out of images may require finger “pinches” that also prevent at least a portion of the content from being viewed by the user.